


As Long As I'm Here

by tripodscorpion



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Happy Birthday, Twin! :3
Relationships: Alata/Eri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	As Long As I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



Tears flowed down Eri's face as she sat on the bank of an isolated river, unintentionally alone. She was meant to be here with someone, a boy who she had grown quite close to during her time on Earth. However, when he had shown up, his interaction with her was not the pleasant one she was used to. Usually, Daisuke would be outgoing, carefree and full of jokes. Today, he was mean, coldhearted, spiteful even. He had left, leaving Eri with with a painful, numb feeling in her chest.

"Eri, are you out here?" A familiar voice. One that belonged to someone she hoped wouldn't catch her like this. She wiped away her tears as quickly as she could but not as quick as she hoped she could because before she knew it, Alata was standing in front of her, concern plastered all over his face.

"Alata, hey," She attempted weakly with a pained smile.

"Eri," Alata began, a worried edge to his tone. "Your eyes are leaking water,"

"I know," She agreed. Alata sat next to her and pulled his knees up towards his chest. 

"What happened?"

Eri shook her head. "Nothing important,"

"It's the most important thing in the world if you're crying about it," Alata insisted gently. "What happened?"

Eri hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat and responding: "Remember Daisuke?"

Alata nodded. "The one with the bleach blonde hair?"

"Yeah, him. To cut a long story short, he hurt me," Eri explained.

Alata's eyes darkened and he made an expression that Eri had never seen before in the usually cheerful boy. It was honestly, a little unnerving and when Alata stood up, Eri jolted in surprise. She stood up with him though.

"I'll go see him," Alata announced.

"Alata, no," Eri denied, wrapping her arms around his and guiding him back into a sitting position. "Alata, he's not worth it. Don't get angry because of me,"

"But he hurt you," Alata huffed, nostrils flaring at the thought.

"Not physically," She clarified, breathing a sigh of relief when Alata's shoulder relaxed and lost their tense feeling. "Just emotionally. But I'll get over it,"

"But it still counts as being hurt," Alata concluded.

"Yeah but I really would rather if you didn't do anything to him," She responded gently. "Cause you need to be the good guy,"

"Being the good guy is hard sometimes," 

"It is,"

"So, is there anyway I can help you?" He asked. "I want to make you feel better,"

Eri took a moment to think it over before finally nodding slowly. "Can you just...can you just hold me for awhile?"

Without a moments hesitation, Alata shifted his position so he could wrap his arms around her waist and allow her to lean against his chest. Eri leaned against him and just allowed the angry and hurt tears to flow.

"Boys are mean," She confessed as a sob wracked her body. Alata leaned down a bit to rest his head against her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know,"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Twin! :3


End file.
